Shrek 5 : the Tudor king and queen
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: First off my other fanfic will not continue and any way this one may contain swamp talk and songs from the count monty cristo anyway Freya has a hidden secret she kept to herself for 21 months and she can't get it off her mind and she will avenge her who she think is dead lover
1. Chapter 1

**This is t redone of shrek 5 : a new romance**

it's been a day after the triplets 1st birthday but Freya Fiona's sister did not attend it and that got her suspicions risen back at the swamp she said " shrek is it okay if we go back to far far away because I need to know what's bothering Freya " then shrek said " who's Freya oh right your sister but I think we need to know what's going on with her I know you love her as a sister but if she doesn't turn up at our anniversary tonight we go back to far far away the moment the party ends because she has gone to far this time " then donkey walked up to them and said " Fiona the Mail is being delivered by me today but this is from your mom and it's about your sister " Fiona immediately grabbed the letter and said " oh my gosh " then shrek said " what's up " then Fiona said " Freya has tried to kill her self and I think it's time to go back to far far away right now " then shrek sets up there ride but they got there Arthur was waiting for them and he said " Fiona shrek thank you for coming back on such short notice but I'm just worried about what's bothering Freya and why does she try's to kill herself she did last night before dinner and because of it I feel blind and I a not concentrating on the kingdom I'll take you two to her she's in the garden " when they get there Fiona see's Freya sitting on a bench with her light blonde hair that's in a Royal bun and her icy blue eyes and dress like an ice and snow design but she wasn't even smiling Fiona said " artie how long has she been like this I need to know when this began " then Arthur said " well you're mother told me how upset she was when she saw your sister acting sad and that was eleven months ago " shrek looks at Freya but when she sees them Freya gets up and walks the opposite direction and Fiona said as she ran after Freya " Freya stop this isn't you what's going on with you " but Freya ran faster and ignored Fiona but she said " leave me alone you gave me more pain than you leaving here but your making my life worse by being here " then when Fiona finally found her Freya was on her knees and the worst part of it Freya sang " I wish you were here with me darling because you made my life worth living but you left me I watched you leave the land of the living and become a ghost of my past and I miss your evilness inside you and I miss your evil laugh and I cry myself to sleep thinking of only you -begins to cry- I still love your evil smile and the ways you showed your love for me " then Fiona said " oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know that you two were together an-" then Freya yelled " GET OUT OF MY LIFE " then all of a sudden as she yells her body turns into ice and Fiona yells " ATHUR SHREK GET OVER HERE NOW " then queen Lillian came as well but Fiona stayed by Freya and queen Lillian said " oh no she concealed herself into a ice statue but that happens to the ones who are so upset about a frosty magic covers them until they are with the ones they love but did you find out why this is happening " Fiona said " she was in love with charming " the entire kingdom heard that and gasped and puss and donkey was at a cafe and puss said " I can't believe that princess Freya was in love with that rotten prince oh look I'm handsome as a god " the other fairy tale creatures were there too and they all laughed at the joke by donkey snapped and said " listen I had it with you princess Freya has tried to kill herself to be with him if you were her right now how would you feel can't we have any empathy for the princess " that got everyone thinking about it and puss said " guys let's see How she is handling it " every fairytale creature and when they got there puss said " ayecaramba what happened " Fiona just stared and then that night Freya was still on the stage and she unfroze and as she did she was being watched and then she heard a twig snap and then grabbed a sword and said " who's there show yourself " then Captain Hook came out of the trees and said " you miss him don't you I heard you talking about him and I have something to show you you can live at the bar with all us villains or feeling sorry for yourself please we will attack this kingdom in his memory " Freya nodded and followed him to the pub and then when she got there the evil queen said " so you're on our side I knew you were stronger than your sister here I made some dresses for you fine there are yours but I stole them for you " and Mabel showed Freya her room and when the door shut Freya made her frilly dresses into villainy and then she got the best of them on and took her hair out of the bun it was in earlier and took off her heals and put on leather boots and when she went down stairs everyone looked at her until dorice said " now that's what I call an outfit " then everyone cheered and at the pool table they set up a map of the kingdom and made little figures of themselves and hook said " so Freya what's our first move " then Freya said " we send a letter saying that you have me hostage and you will meet them five miles in the forest and while there occupied we" ll take far far away by force all we need is someone to handle the entire army and my family " everyone loved her idea " we will show no mercy to my family they took away our rightful king and we will take there's but someone will stay behind so everyone will attack from behind me and the girls will handle the front is that clear " everyone nodded and Freya said " did you know that I killed my father so what if I frame Fiona " everyone smiled " now gear up we're heading there in one hour " when she leaves the room hook said " she doesn't know that he's alive but hidden in that tower hahaha" but then the front door swung open and puss and donkey came in and puss said " listen you may not believe us but we are tired of the heroes and especially Fiona and shrek goodness and that's why we're here " as Freya looks for armour then dorice comes in and said " here's your armour captain " then Freya said " please call me Freya I hate titles but first I thought how our plan can work ok change of plans I'll go back and frame Fiona for poisoning my farther which I did now during the execution we will take the kingdom but can I borrow your dagger " dorice nods and after Freya framed Fiona she said to Arthur " you're highness so sorry to interrupt but I found out something quite interesting about my fathers death " Arthur said " tell me Freya what is it " then she said " my father didn't die of illness he was poisoned by someone but who ever did it must still have the bottle and I think we should search for because I think she is planning to the very same thing to you " Arthur froze in shock but he believed her and during the search Freya placed the bottle inside Fiona's wardrobe and said" you're highness I found it " then Arthur came in and sent Freya and the guards to arrest Fiona and when Fiona saw Freya,Freya said " there she is arrest her (Fiona gets cuffed) princess Fiona your under arrest for the charges of murder " then Fiona saw Arthur and said " help me tell her she's crazy Arthur tell them " Arthur said " oh really well then what's this bottle(shows bottle) " at the be heading of Fiona after the be heading Freya brought out the dagger and placed it under Arthur's neck she was about to be arrested but she yelled " NOW!" Then all the villains appeared out of there disguise and put everyone that is a hero but before they put the other princesses in freya said " leave them there my friends " the villains let them go and Arthur said " Freya what's the meaning of this " then Freya said " Captain Hook let everyone else but shrek,my mother and Arthur go (pushes Arthur into the be heading stage and waiting for her shrek and queen Lillian and Freya heard something and she quickly be headed Arthur and said " Captain Hook can you be head these two I'll be back soon " hook nodded grabbed a axe but Freya saw someone come up to her and she said " hey what makes you think you can try to esc-( the man removes his hood to reaveal it's charming)-charming " and she hugs him and she said " I missed you so much " she showed him the be heading of her mother and charming said " I see your mother,you're sister and Arthur's dead " then Freya said " hook let charming be head shrek but with his sword " hook nods and stands back and charming smiled at Freya's and shrek said " you my sister in law that is actually a ******* brat " in anger charming be heads shrek and try's to get the blood of his face and Freya gave him her cloth and she said " here's your crown your highnes " as charming looks at her he said " how can I rule a kingdom without you Freya I don't know how to rule one but you do so " Freya said " you've been gone for a year and a half I never forgot about you " they smiled and Freya couldn't help but smile with tears in her eyes and charming placed her mothers crown and at the same time Freya placed the Kings crown on his head Cinderella and the girls couldn't help but say at the same time " Aww look at them ther- being chased by Captain Hook- ahh" the two were walking into the castle and Freya gave charming his old turquoise outfit (you know from shrek the third) and when he got dressed he immediately kissed freya **ok comment on what you want to happen next ok bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2 : a new era finally begins

**This is t redone of shrek 5 : a new romance**

it's been a day after the triplets 1st birthday but Freya Fiona's sister did not attend it and that got her suspicions risen back at the swamp she said " shrek is it okay if we go back to far far away because I need to know what's bothering Freya " then shrek said " who's Freya oh right your sister but I think we need to know what's going on with her I know you love her as a sister but if she doesn't turn up at our anniversary tonight we go back to far far away the moment the party ends because she has gone to far this time " then donkey walked up to them and said " Fiona the Mail is being delivered by me today but this is from your mom and it's about your sister " Fiona immediately grabbed the letter and said " oh my gosh " then shrek said " what's up " then Fiona said " Freya has tried to kill her self and I think it's time to go back to far far away right now " then shrek sets up there ride but they got there Arthur was waiting for them and he said " Fiona shrek thank you for coming back on such short notice but I'm just worried about what's bothering Freya and why does she try's to kill herself she did last night before dinner and because of it I feel blind and I a not concentrating on the kingdom I'll take you two to her she's in the garden " when they get there Fiona see's Freya sitting on a bench with her light blonde hair that's in a Royal bun and her icy blue eyes and dress like an ice and snow design but she wasn't even smiling Fiona said " artie how long has she been like this I need to know when this began " then Arthur said " well you're mother told me how upset she was when she saw your sister acting sad and that was eleven months ago " shrek looks at Freya but when she sees them Freya gets up and walks the opposite direction and Fiona said as she ran after Freya " Freya stop this isn't you what's going on with you " but Freya ran faster and ignored Fiona but she said " leave me alone you gave me more pain than you leaving here but your making my life worse by being here " then when Fiona finally found her Freya was on her knees and the worst part of it Freya sang " I wish you were here with me darling because you made my life worth living but you left me I watched you leave the land of the living and become a ghost of my past and I miss your evilness inside you and I miss your evil laugh and I cry myself to sleep thinking of only you -begins to cry- I still love your evil smile and the ways you showed your love for me " then Fiona said " oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know that you two were together an-" then Freya yelled " GET OUT OF MY LIFE " then all of a sudden as she yells her body turns into ice and Fiona yells " ATHUR SHREK GET OVER HERE NOW " then queen Lillian came as well but Fiona stayed by Freya and queen Lillian said " oh no she concealed herself into a ice statue but that happens to the ones who are so upset about a frosty magic covers them until they are with the ones they love but did you find out why this is happening " Fiona said " she was in love with charming " the entire kingdom heard that and gasped and puss and donkey was at a cafe and puss said " I can't believe that princess Freya was in love with that rotten prince oh look I'm handsome as a god " the other fairy tale creatures were there too and they all laughed at the joke by donkey snapped and said " listen I had it with you princess Freya has tried to kill herself to be with him if you were her right now how would you feel can't we have any empathy for the princess " that got everyone thinking about it and puss said " guys let's see How she is handling it " every fairytale creature and when they got there puss said " ayecaramba what happened " Fiona just stared and then that night Freya was still on the stage and she unfroze and as she did she was being watched and then she heard a twig snap and then grabbed a sword and said " who's there show yourself " then Captain Hook came out of the trees and said " you miss him don't you I heard you talking about him and I have something to show you you can live at the bar with all us villains or feeling sorry for yourself please we will attack this kingdom in his memory " Freya nodded and followed him to the pub and then when she got there the evil queen said " so you're on our side I knew you were stronger than your sister here I made some dresses for you fine there are yours but I stole them for you " and Mabel showed Freya her room and when the door shut Freya made her frilly dresses into villainy and then she got the best of them on and took her hair out of the bun it was in earlier and took off her heals and put on leather boots and when she went down stairs everyone looked at her until dorice said " now that's what I call an outfit " then everyone cheered and at the pool table they set up a map of the kingdom and made little figures of themselves and hook said " so Freya what's our first move " then Freya said " we send a letter saying that you have me hostage and you will meet them five miles in the forest and while there occupied we" ll take far far away by force all we need is someone to handle the entire army and my family " everyone loved her idea " we will show no mercy to my family they took away our rightful king and we will take there's but someone will stay behind so everyone will attack from behind me and the girls will handle the front is that clear " everyone nodded and Freya said " did you know that I killed my father so what if I frame Fiona " everyone smiled " now gear up we're heading there in one hour " when she leaves the room hook said " she doesn't know that he's alive but hidden in that tower hahaha" but then the front door swung open and puss and donkey came in and puss said " listen you may not believe us but we are tired of the heroes and especially Fiona and shrek goodness and that's why we're here " as Freya looks for armour then dorice comes in and said " here's your armour captain " then Freya said " please call me Freya I hate titles but first I thought how our plan can work ok change of plans I'll go back and frame Fiona for poisoning my farther which I did now during the execution we will take the kingdom but can I borrow your dagger " dorice nods and after Freya framed Fiona she said to Arthur " you're highness so sorry to interrupt but I found out something quite interesting about my fathers death " Arthur said " tell me Freya what is it " then she said " my father didn't die of illness he was poisoned by someone but who ever did it must still have the bottle and I think we should search for because I think she is planning to the very same thing to you " Arthur froze in shock but he believed her and during the search Freya placed the bottle inside Fiona's wardrobe and said" you're highness I found it " then Arthur came in and sent Freya and the guards to arrest Fiona and when Fiona saw Freya,Freya said " there she is arrest her (Fiona gets cuffed) princess Fiona your under arrest for the charges of murder " then Fiona saw Arthur and said " help me tell her she's crazy Arthur tell them " Arthur said " oh really well then what's this bottle(shows bottle) " at the be heading of Fiona after the be heading Freya brought out the dagger and placed it under Arthur's neck she was about to be arrested but she yelled " NOW!" Then all the villains appeared out of there disguise and put everyone that is a hero but before they put the other princesses in freya said " leave them there my friends " the villains let them go and Arthur said " Freya what's the meaning of this " then Freya said " Captain Hook let everyone else but shrek,my mother and Arthur go (pushes Arthur into the be heading stage and waiting for her shrek and queen Lillian and Freya heard something and she quickly be headed Arthur and said " Captain Hook can you be head these two I'll be back soon " hook nodded grabbed a axe but Freya saw someone come up to her and she said " hey what makes you think you can try to esc-( the man removes his hood to reaveal it's charming)-charming " and she hugs him and she said " I missed you so much " she showed him the be heading of her mother and charming said " I see your mother,you're sister and Arthur's dead " then Freya said " hook let charming be head shrek but with his sword " hook nods and stands back and charming smiled at Freya's and shrek said " you my sister in law that is actually a ******* brat " in anger charming be heads shrek and try's to get the blood of his face and Freya gave him her cloth and she said " here's your crown your highnes " as charming looks at her he said " how can I rule a kingdom without you Freya I don't know how to rule one but you do so " Freya said " you've been gone for a year and a half I never forgot about you " they smiled and Freya couldn't help but smile with tears in her eyes and charming placed her mothers crown and at the same time Freya placed the Kings crown on his head Cinderella and the girls couldn't help but say at the same time " Aww look at them ther- being chased by Captain Hook- ahh" the two were walking into the castle and Freya gave charming his old turquoise outfit (you know from shrek the third) and when he got dressed he immediately kissed freya **ok comment on what you want to happen next ok bye for now**


	3. Chapter 3 : the awkward wedding ceremony

**This is t redone of shrek 5 : a new romance**

it's been a day after the triplets 1st birthday but Freya Fiona's sister did not attend it and that got her suspicions risen back at the swamp she said " shrek is it okay if we go back to far far away because I need to know what's bothering Freya " then shrek said " who's Freya oh right your sister but I think we need to know what's going on with her I know you love her as a sister but if she doesn't turn up at our anniversary tonight we go back to far far away the moment the party ends because she has gone to far this time " then donkey walked up to them and said " Fiona the Mail is being delivered by me today but this is from your mom and it's about your sister " Fiona immediately grabbed the letter and said " oh my gosh " then shrek said " what's up " then Fiona said " Freya has tried to kill her self and I think it's time to go back to far far away right now " then shrek sets up there ride but they got there Arthur was waiting for them and he said " Fiona shrek thank you for coming back on such short notice but I'm just worried about what's bothering Freya and why does she try's to kill herself she did last night before dinner and because of it I feel blind and I a not concentrating on the kingdom I'll take you two to her she's in the garden " when they get there Fiona see's Freya sitting on a bench with her light blonde hair that's in a Royal bun and her icy blue eyes and dress like an ice and snow design but she wasn't even smiling Fiona said " artie how long has she been like this I need to know when this began " then Arthur said " well you're mother told me how upset she was when she saw your sister acting sad and that was eleven months ago " shrek looks at Freya but when she sees them Freya gets up and walks the opposite direction and Fiona said as she ran after Freya " Freya stop this isn't you what's going on with you " but Freya ran faster and ignored Fiona but she said " leave me alone you gave me more pain than you leaving here but your making my life worse by being here " then when Fiona finally found her Freya was on her knees and the worst part of it Freya sang " I wish you were here with me darling because you made my life worth living but you left me I watched you leave the land of the living and become a ghost of my past and I miss your evilness inside you and I miss your evil laugh and I cry myself to sleep thinking of only you -begins to cry- I still love your evil smile and the ways you showed your love for me " then Fiona said " oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know that you two were together an-" then Freya yelled " GET OUT OF MY LIFE " then all of a sudden as she yells her body turns into ice and Fiona yells " ATHUR SHREK GET OVER HERE NOW " then queen Lillian came as well but Fiona stayed by Freya and queen Lillian said " oh no she concealed herself into a ice statue but that happens to the ones who are so upset about a frosty magic covers them until they are with the ones they love but did you find out why this is happening " Fiona said " she was in love with charming " the entire kingdom heard that and gasped and puss and donkey was at a cafe and puss said " I can't believe that princess Freya was in love with that rotten prince oh look I'm handsome as a god " the other fairy tale creatures were there too and they all laughed at the joke by donkey snapped and said " listen I had it with you princess Freya has tried to kill herself to be with him if you were her right now how would you feel can't we have any empathy for the princess " that got everyone thinking about it and puss said " guys let's see How she is handling it " every fairytale creature and when they got there puss said " ayecaramba what happened " Fiona just stared and then that night Freya was still on the stage and she unfroze and as she did she was being watched and then she heard a twig snap and then grabbed a sword and said " who's there show yourself " then Captain Hook came out of the trees and said " you miss him don't you I heard you talking about him and I have something to show you you can live at the bar with all us villains or feeling sorry for yourself please we will attack this kingdom in his memory " Freya nodded and followed him to the pub and then when she got there the evil queen said " so you're on our side I knew you were stronger than your sister here I made some dresses for you fine there are yours but I stole them for you " and Mabel showed Freya her room and when the door shut Freya made her frilly dresses into villainy and then she got the best of them on and took her hair out of the bun it was in earlier and took off her heals and put on leather boots and when she went down stairs everyone looked at her until dorice said " now that's what I call an outfit " then everyone cheered and at the pool table they set up a map of the kingdom and made little figures of themselves and hook said " so Freya what's our first move " then Freya said " we send a letter saying that you have me hostage and you will meet them five miles in the forest and while there occupied we" ll take far far away by force all we need is someone to handle the entire army and my family " everyone loved her idea " we will show no mercy to my family they took away our rightful king and we will take there's but someone will stay behind so everyone will attack from behind me and the girls will handle the front is that clear " everyone nodded and Freya said " did you know that I killed my father so what if I frame Fiona " everyone smiled " now gear up we're heading there in one hour " when she leaves the room hook said " she doesn't know that he's alive but hidden in that tower hahaha" but then the front door swung open and puss and donkey came in and puss said " listen you may not believe us but we are tired of the heroes and especially Fiona and shrek goodness and that's why we're here " as Freya looks for armour then dorice comes in and said " here's your armour captain " then Freya said " please call me Freya I hate titles but first I thought how our plan can work ok change of plans I'll go back and frame Fiona for poisoning my farther which I did now during the execution we will take the kingdom but can I borrow your dagger " dorice nods and after Freya framed Fiona she said to Arthur " you're highness so sorry to interrupt but I found out something quite interesting about my fathers death " Arthur said " tell me Freya what is it " then she said " my father didn't die of illness he was poisoned by someone but who ever did it must still have the bottle and I think we should search for because I think she is planning to the very same thing to you " Arthur froze in shock but he believed her and during the search Freya placed the bottle inside Fiona's wardrobe and said" you're highness I found it " then Arthur came in and sent Freya and the guards to arrest Fiona and when Fiona saw Freya,Freya said " there she is arrest her (Fiona gets cuffed) princess Fiona your under arrest for the charges of murder " then Fiona saw Arthur and said " help me tell her she's crazy Arthur tell them " Arthur said " oh really well then what's this bottle(shows bottle) " at the be heading of Fiona after the be heading Freya brought out the dagger and placed it under Arthur's neck she was about to be arrested but she yelled " NOW!" Then all the villains appeared out of there disguise and put everyone that is a hero but before they put the other princesses in freya said " leave them there my friends " the villains let them go and Arthur said " Freya what's the meaning of this " then Freya said " Captain Hook let everyone else but shrek,my mother and Arthur go (pushes Arthur into the be heading stage and waiting for her shrek and queen Lillian and Freya heard something and she quickly be headed Arthur and said " Captain Hook can you be head these two I'll be back soon " hook nodded grabbed a axe but Freya saw someone come up to her and she said " hey what makes you think you can try to esc-( the man removes his hood to reaveal it's charming)-charming " and she hugs him and she said " I missed you so much " she showed him the be heading of her mother and charming said " I see your mother,you're sister and Arthur's dead " then Freya said " hook let charming be head shrek but with his sword " hook nods and stands back and charming smiled at Freya's and shrek said " you my sister in law that is actually a ******* brat " in anger charming be heads shrek and try's to get the blood of his face and Freya gave him her cloth and she said " here's your crown your highnes " as charming looks at her he said " how can I rule a kingdom without you Freya I don't know how to rule one but you do so " Freya said " you've been gone for a year and a half I never forgot about you " they smiled and Freya couldn't help but smile with tears in her eyes and charming placed her mothers crown and at the same time Freya placed the Kings crown on his head Cinderella and the girls couldn't help but say at the same time " Aww look at them ther- being chased by Captain Hook- ahh" the two were walking into the castle and Freya gave charming his old turquoise outfit (you know from shrek the third) and when he got dressed he immediately kissed freya **ok comment on what you want to happen next ok bye for now**


	4. Chapter 4 : the romantic evening

**This is t redone of shrek 5 : a new romance**

it's been a day after the triplets 1st birthday but Freya Fiona's sister did not attend it and that got her suspicions risen back at the swamp she said " shrek is it okay if we go back to far far away because I need to know what's bothering Freya " then shrek said " who's Freya oh right your sister but I think we need to know what's going on with her I know you love her as a sister but if she doesn't turn up at our anniversary tonight we go back to far far away the moment the party ends because she has gone to far this time " then donkey walked up to them and said " Fiona the Mail is being delivered by me today but this is from your mom and it's about your sister " Fiona immediately grabbed the letter and said " oh my gosh " then shrek said " what's up " then Fiona said " Freya has tried to kill her self and I think it's time to go back to far far away right now " then shrek sets up there ride but they got there Arthur was waiting for them and he said " Fiona shrek thank you for coming back on such short notice but I'm just worried about what's bothering Freya and why does she try's to kill herself she did last night before dinner and because of it I feel blind and I a not concentrating on the kingdom I'll take you two to her she's in the garden " when they get there Fiona see's Freya sitting on a bench with her light blonde hair that's in a Royal bun and her icy blue eyes and dress like an ice and snow design but she wasn't even smiling Fiona said " artie how long has she been like this I need to know when this began " then Arthur said " well you're mother told me how upset she was when she saw your sister acting sad and that was eleven months ago " shrek looks at Freya but when she sees them Freya gets up and walks the opposite direction and Fiona said as she ran after Freya " Freya stop this isn't you what's going on with you " but Freya ran faster and ignored Fiona but she said " leave me alone you gave me more pain than you leaving here but your making my life worse by being here " then when Fiona finally found her Freya was on her knees and the worst part of it Freya sang " I wish you were here with me darling because you made my life worth living but you left me I watched you leave the land of the living and become a ghost of my past and I miss your evilness inside you and I miss your evil laugh and I cry myself to sleep thinking of only you -begins to cry- I still love your evil smile and the ways you showed your love for me " then Fiona said " oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know that you two were together an-" then Freya yelled " GET OUT OF MY LIFE " then all of a sudden as she yells her body turns into ice and Fiona yells " ATHUR SHREK GET OVER HERE NOW " then queen Lillian came as well but Fiona stayed by Freya and queen Lillian said " oh no she concealed herself into a ice statue but that happens to the ones who are so upset about a frosty magic covers them until they are with the ones they love but did you find out why this is happening " Fiona said " she was in love with charming " the entire kingdom heard that and gasped and puss and donkey was at a cafe and puss said " I can't believe that princess Freya was in love with that rotten prince oh look I'm handsome as a god " the other fairy tale creatures were there too and they all laughed at the joke by donkey snapped and said " listen I had it with you princess Freya has tried to kill herself to be with him if you were her right now how would you feel can't we have any empathy for the princess " that got everyone thinking about it and puss said " guys let's see How she is handling it " every fairytale creature and when they got there puss said " ayecaramba what happened " Fiona just stared and then that night Freya was still on the stage and she unfroze and as she did she was being watched and then she heard a twig snap and then grabbed a sword and said " who's there show yourself " then Captain Hook came out of the trees and said " you miss him don't you I heard you talking about him and I have something to show you you can live at the bar with all us villains or feeling sorry for yourself please we will attack this kingdom in his memory " Freya nodded and followed him to the pub and then when she got there the evil queen said " so you're on our side I knew you were stronger than your sister here I made some dresses for you fine there are yours but I stole them for you " and Mabel showed Freya her room and when the door shut Freya made her frilly dresses into villainy and then she got the best of them on and took her hair out of the bun it was in earlier and took off her heals and put on leather boots and when she went down stairs everyone looked at her until dorice said " now that's what I call an outfit " then everyone cheered and at the pool table they set up a map of the kingdom and made little figures of themselves and hook said " so Freya what's our first move " then Freya said " we send a letter saying that you have me hostage and you will meet them five miles in the forest and while there occupied we" ll take far far away by force all we need is someone to handle the entire army and my family " everyone loved her idea " we will show no mercy to my family they took away our rightful king and we will take there's but someone will stay behind so everyone will attack from behind me and the girls will handle the front is that clear " everyone nodded and Freya said " did you know that I killed my father so what if I frame Fiona " everyone smiled " now gear up we're heading there in one hour " when she leaves the room hook said " she doesn't know that he's alive but hidden in that tower hahaha" but then the front door swung open and puss and donkey came in and puss said " listen you may not believe us but we are tired of the heroes and especially Fiona and shrek goodness and that's why we're here " as Freya looks for armour then dorice comes in and said " here's your armour captain " then Freya said " please call me Freya I hate titles but first I thought how our plan can work ok change of plans I'll go back and frame Fiona for poisoning my farther which I did now during the execution we will take the kingdom but can I borrow your dagger " dorice nods and after Freya framed Fiona she said to Arthur " you're highness so sorry to interrupt but I found out something quite interesting about my fathers death " Arthur said " tell me Freya what is it " then she said " my father didn't die of illness he was poisoned by someone but who ever did it must still have the bottle and I think we should search for because I think she is planning to the very same thing to you " Arthur froze in shock but he believed her and during the search Freya placed the bottle inside Fiona's wardrobe and said" you're highness I found it " then Arthur came in and sent Freya and the guards to arrest Fiona and when Fiona saw Freya,Freya said " there she is arrest her (Fiona gets cuffed) princess Fiona your under arrest for the charges of murder " then Fiona saw Arthur and said " help me tell her she's crazy Arthur tell them " Arthur said " oh really well then what's this bottle(shows bottle) " at the be heading of Fiona after the be heading Freya brought out the dagger and placed it under Arthur's neck she was about to be arrested but she yelled " NOW!" Then all the villains appeared out of there disguise and put everyone that is a hero but before they put the other princesses in freya said " leave them there my friends " the villains let them go and Arthur said " Freya what's the meaning of this " then Freya said " Captain Hook let everyone else but shrek,my mother and Arthur go (pushes Arthur into the be heading stage and waiting for her shrek and queen Lillian and Freya heard something and she quickly be headed Arthur and said " Captain Hook can you be head these two I'll be back soon " hook nodded grabbed a axe but Freya saw someone come up to her and she said " hey what makes you think you can try to esc-( the man removes his hood to reaveal it's charming)-charming " and she hugs him and she said " I missed you so much " she showed him the be heading of her mother and charming said " I see your mother,you're sister and Arthur's dead " then Freya said " hook let charming be head shrek but with his sword " hook nods and stands back and charming smiled at Freya's and shrek said " you my sister in law that is actually a ******* brat " in anger charming be heads shrek and try's to get the blood of his face and Freya gave him her cloth and she said " here's your crown your highnes " as charming looks at her he said " how can I rule a kingdom without you Freya I don't know how to rule one but you do so " Freya said " you've been gone for a year and a half I never forgot about you " they smiled and Freya couldn't help but smile with tears in her eyes and charming placed her mothers crown and at the same time Freya placed the Kings crown on his head Cinderella and the girls couldn't help but say at the same time " Aww look at them ther- being chased by Captain Hook- ahh" the two were walking into the castle and Freya gave charming his old turquoise outfit (you know from shrek the third) and when he got dressed he immediately kissed freya **ok comment on what you want to happen next ok bye for now**


End file.
